Break Away
by Deetex
Summary: This story follows the development of the character Deetex Seraph and his recruitment into the Sardaukar group. Various key- and pivotal points in his life and career outlined. You will notice various references to the Dune series as well, this group is heavily influenced by Frank Herbert's masterpiece works.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a fanfic based upon Startrek with a hint of the game StarTrek Online. It follows the story of my character and his recruitment into my current clan.  
The story does not follow the events of my conscription entirely accurately, certain events were dramatized for your entertainment_

"Now is the time to strike!" Deetex yelled, slamming his fist on the desk.  
The meeting had been stagnating severely, as many of the admirals had insisted on repeating previous arguments.

"The Borg are weakened, unimatrix zero one is open for attack, but every moment we waste talking and planning, they restore more defenses."  
"Mr Seraph, we are well aware of your previous discoveries at the behest of those... Rogues."  
Brash, aggressive and deeply seething, Deetex scowled.  
"But the fact remains that we do not have the resources and personnel to launch a full-scale invasion, the Klingons..."  
Deetex cut him off.  
"I don't care about the Klingons right now, their defeat at starbase 24 has left them severely disorganized."  
"Nevertheless they are still a viable threat equal to or greater than the Borg who, need I remind you, are currently located still deep within the Delta quadrant. As the Klingon empire"  
"I do not require a lesson in stellar topography"  
"The Klingon empire borders the federation, by proximity alone they take precedence!"  
"Bah!" Deetex gasped annoyed, as he dropped into his chair and slumped.  
"Unimatrix zero one is just sitting there..."  
He jolted upright.  
"Issue me twelve ships, the former MACO captains and their crew, I will lead a strikeforce myself then."  
"Out of the question, those ships are previously assigned already." another admiral retorted.  
"Border patrol in alpha centauri?!"  
"While admittedly the Romulan star empire has not overtly made any attempt to engage us in outright combat the risk factor is a substantial statistical likelihood."  
Either it was the result of this frustrating debate or his genetic origin, but Deetex was reaching the upper limit of his patience with this Vulcan, admiral T'nea.  
"Admirals, I insist in urging you to reconsider, or..."  
"Or what, Rear admiral Seraph?" admiral Wagner challenged.  
" You have stated you don't need any reminders, but you clearly need to be reeducated with the principles of the admiralty, why... If not for that uniform I would"  
Deetex did not let him finish, instead pulled his combadge of and tossed it across the table.  
Muttering of surprise filled the room, adding to the already tense atmosphere.  
"Finish that... I dare you."  
Wagner did not, instead a look of shock replaced his expression.  
"Mr seraph, this is highly unusual!"  
Deetex shot the other admirals a furious gaze, taunting them.  
Now was admiral Quinn's turn to act.  
He gently picked up the discarded combadge and looked at it.  
"Rear admiral Deetex Seraph, by this act alone you have breached our code of conduct, where your advocationa of openly invading even an enemy such as the Borg do not fall in line with the United Federation of Planets' charter.  
As far as this council is concerned, you are no longer an admiral of this fleet."  
In a gesture of pure drama, Quinn crossed his arms and turned his back to the former admiral.  
Without flinching or changing his expression, Deetex took a deep breath, then exhaled, and finally left.

Leaving in a hurry, Deetex didn't even notice the black-dressed gentleman that was leaning against the corridor just outside the wardroom, nor indeed the small, golden device the man slipped in Deetex' pocket.

He quickly made his way to the nearest transporter room, stopping only briefly at a fixed communication terminal to call out his starship's crew, ordering preparations for an immediate departure.

Without hesitating he stepped up the transported pad and ordered the clerk to beam him to the Harkonnen, his personal starship.  
The clerk, like so many officers he encountered on his way, appearently did not notive his lack of Combadge.  
'The pompus admirals must still be bickering amongst eachother.' Deetex reasoned.  
'All the better for me.'  
Within seconds he made his way to the bridge of his ship, and took a seat.  
He paused for a minute, as more and more of his bridge crew took to look at him, he was convinced they must've noticed the missing ornament on his uniform by now.  
He signed, finally breaking the ice.  
"I am about to commit several acts wich will surely result in my courtmartial, my commision within Starfleet has been resigned. Anyone who wishes not to risk his or her carreer within this fleet may leave my ship now, I will note your loyalty to the fleet in my logs."  
His first officer, Argon Lane, was the first to respond.  
"I take it your usual definition of politics and diplomacy did not sit will with the admirals?"  
"There's a shock" the helmsmen, Marcus Xam teased.  
Deetex did not respond to either, instead waited patiently.  
"Sir" Lieutenant Sikkuth started.  
"This crew has been under your command for over 5 years, I do not believe anyone here will abandon you in times of a crisis such as any one that may warrent any action resulting in termination."  
"Hear hear!" Qu yelled.  
Deetex smiled and nodded, clearly approving of his crew's ernest but dangerous loyalty.  
He turned to his command mode, all emotion wiped from his face as he took a stance of authority.  
"Gaylene, Eight, I need you to dust our tracks as we depart.  
Mr. Ship, hack your way into the mooring computers and release those mooring clamps."  
"Aye sir, my pleasure."  
"Mr Xam, time to throw those fantastic pilotting skills of yours in sharp relief, as soon as we're undocket, take us out at full impulse."  
Xam swallowed, but got ready, as he cracked his knuckles.  
All officers reported ready.  
"All hands to battlestations, Mr Xam... engage!"  
Like a shuttle during explosive decompression the USS Harkonnen shot out of the mooring fixture engines blazing, darting past the other docks and ships through the expert manuvering from her Helmsmen.  
Within seconds they had cleared the gauntlet of obstacles and were quickly flying straight towards the edge of the starsystem.  
"We've cleared, sir"  
"Lay a cource for the Gamma Orionis transwarp gate, maximum warp."  
A quick ayesir was interupted by his communicaiton officer, Mr. Sikkuth.  
"Sir, incoming subspace transmission from Earth, priority one... it's admiral Wagner."  
"I'll take him in my office." Deetex replied, as he got up and headed towards his readyroom.

"Audio only" he muttered, tapping a few buttons on his terminal.  
"Rear Admiral Seraph, have you gone insane?!" the admiral yelled.  
"Calm down old man."  
"What? How dare..."  
"I SAID CALM DOWN, NOW SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Deetex yelled back, holding nothing back, after a second of silence he continued.  
"The admiralty has made it abundently clear to me they harber no aspirations of long-term victory, I have take my ship and crew and we will proceed with my plan of action whether you like it or not. As you have witnessed, I am no longer an officer for the fleet, and are thereby no longer bound by orders, rules, regulations or restrictions!"  
"I will come after you myself if you don't turn that thing around, do you understand me?" Wagner threatened.  
"NOw you listen to me, your idle threats are meaningless. I do not believe for one second that a fleet reluctant to pursue a geniune threat will issue such resources to hunt for a man willing and able to do your dirtywork. Moreover, I will fire upon any federation starship attempting to stop us from reaching our goal."  
He paused for effect.  
"You want to dispatch ships? Issue me more escorts, Deetex out!" He cut the commline, and dropped on the comfy couch.  
He was in deep trouble should they emerge from this alive, not only did he insult a senior admiral, he threatened him!  
Only then did he notice something poking in his thigh, a strange lion-head like golden badge of some sort.  
As he studied the unusual looking thing, it started beeping, in tune with the lion's eye flashing.  
He hesitated for a second, watching the little light flash, then finally decided to tap it as a button.  
The device emitted a pulse tone, then a second later Deetex was transported away.  
Within moments he found himself standing on a transporter pad of another federation starship, with a man and a women looking up at him.  
"Deetex Seraph, I presume?" the man asked.  
"Welcome aboard the Vesuvius." the women welcomed.

Deetex looked around the transporter room, it's size suggested the Vesuvius was a cruiser of some sort.  
Judging by the security checkpoint in the same room, the confident look on his two companions and an oversized weapons locker in a corner, it might even be a dreadnought.  
There were other details hinting towards this conclusion as well.

"My name is Tegrin, this is my associate, Sapphire." the man stated.  
"How long has your dreadnought been in pursuit of my ship?" Deetex asked, circumventing the obvious.  
"Oh, he's a sharp one" Sapphire muttered.  
"That's an interesting conclusion you drew there, care to explain your reasoning?" Tegrin asked.  
"This transporter room is too weaponized to warrant use on a scientific or diplomatic ship, and is too large to fit in an escort, my ship's shields were razed meaning a site to site transporter array had to be employed... Clearly such a device was not present, unless scaled down to the size of a standard com badge, such as this trinket."  
He flicked the small device to Tegrin, who caught it out of the air, and tossed it back.  
"keep it," he said.  
"Such a small device would mean close range limitation, that and the fact my crew is masking our warp trail necessitates a very close range indeed, requiring a cloaking device to stay hidden, and a powerful one at that."  
He paused, then continued.  
"Meaning this can only be either a Dreadnought of Galaxy or Venture class, or a klingon cruiser... Which it obviously is not."

He crossed his arms, finished.

"Impressive, walk with me" Tegrin stated, taking his leave.

Tegrin, sapphire and Deetex left the transporter room and walked down the corridor, aimlessly.  
Several platoons of similarly black-dressed soldiers and officers marched in opposite directions, dodging the man and women in their stride.  
"I couldn't help but notice your... Discomfort both prior and after your meeting with the federation admirals, and believe I have a proposition for you you might find intriguing."

"Go on"

"You have off course heard of section 31?"  
"I do not believe there is not a single starfleet admiral who has not"

"Section 31's mere existence represents a niche business in dealing with certain... Difficult situations, while morally and ethically speaking they are not condoned by the federation, they have on occasion booked substantial success in our mutual defense."

"Indeed, I've heard the stories about their exploits regarding donatra station and the devidians."

Tegrin stopped, turning to his guest.  
"We represent a similar concept, a military force that will fight within and beyond federation juristructions and politics to preserve our way of life, our freedom and future."  
"We call ourselves the Sardaukar" Sapphire added.  
Deetex nodded, recognizing the name from earth's ancient literature.  
"Ours is a group of soldiers... Warriors, terrorists, engineers, scientists, pirates and mercenaries alike.  
We fight the enemies of the federation no matter who or where they are, free of the politics which so sorely hamper clear military victories."

"As you can see we have quite a following already" Sapphire stated, waving her arm in the direction of a other squad of soldiers.  
"and this is but one of many ships."

Deetex tilted one lightly slanted eyebrow.  
"You are going through quite a process to recruit more foot soldiers, I do not..." Tegrin cut him of.  
"Don't sell yourself short, mr Seraph... It's been a well established fact you command a fiercely loyal crew, as commanding officer you are a true boon to anyone who would have you enlisted."  
"We are convinced of this, and want to bring you in as one of our Generals." Sapphire added.

"If you so chose, you'll not only remain in command of you ship and crew, you will have an entire fleet under your wing."  
In a wave of nostalgia, Deetex though back to his days as MACO special ops soldier, his former commanding officer, now m.i.a. General paladin.  
"And what if I refuse?" Deetex finally asked.  
"Well, if so, we'll escort you back to your ship, part our ways and you'll never see us again, leaving you to either die gloriously in your upcoming battle or emerge victoriously only to be courtmartialed or executed on the spot upon your return."

Tegrin crossed his arms, waiting.  
"The choice is yours."

Deetex considered the implications, think of his crew, his friends... And thinking of a few special individuals he held dear.  
Finally, he came to a conclusion, and took an authoritative stance.  
"On behalf of myself and the crew of the USS Harkonnen, I accept your offer, under the condition that my sister be granted the same position."  
He crossed his arms, waiting for the inevitable.  
Tegrin reacted surprised, as expected.  
"Sister? Your records do not state you have a sibling."  
"True, in this universe, she never had the chance to life, but during an assignment into Terran imperial space, the same assignment that got me my first officer, she stowed aboard my ship, having lived as... Pet for my counterpart"  
He resented his other self for his treatment of Calisto, and was pleased to see Tegrin actually considering this.  
"I'll vouch for her, she is as capable as myself and just as dedicated, she will follow me where ever I go" he added, solidifying his argument.

Tegrin extended his hand.  
"We have a bargain then."  
A glance of amusement flickered across deetex' face, as he shook Tegrin's hand.  
"Welcome to the Sardaukar, General Seraph."


	2. Chapter 2

"There is one thing I would like to give you, in addition to that uniform" Tegrin interrupted.

Deetex paused, halfway up the transporter pad, turning his head slightly, as Tegrin handed him a PADD.

"I believe this intelligence report might warrant a slight course correction."  
Deetex took the PADD and scrolled through the text, his eyes opening widely.

"More then just a mere star system I'd say, hmm?"

"Where did you get this from?" Deetex asked, the source of the concerning intel more pressing then the content.

"That is a cross-referenced article scooped from Temporal Inquisitions, I assure you it is accurate."

He ran the numbers in his head, several cubes, countless spheres and nearly unlimited probes, all back in time, all at the heart of the federation, all at once.  
The death toll would be tremendous, the ships lost and planets assimilated, not to mention the Borg would gain a massive foothold in the Alpha Quadrant.  
This exceeds any previous priority deployment.

"Where one ship failed, they send many, a familiar tactic, but an effective one, don't you agree?" Tegrin asked.

Deetex looked up from the PADD, a new fire rekindled in his eyes.  
"Get me back to my ship"

WIthin seconds he was back in his ready room, PADD in hand and a sealed package next to him, with the Sardaukar crest emblazoned on the lid.

"All senior officers, report to the conference room!" He bellowed over a ship-wide PA, his voice carrying enough force to bring a Gorn ranger to it's knees.  
His officers should be there shortly, so he left himself, completely focussed.

"Admiral on deck" one of the attendees cried, as Deetex entered the room himself.

He gave a quick dismissal, then hooked two PADDs in a docking cradle next to a large overhead screen.

"As you are aware I am no longer, officially speaking, a Starfleet officer, your following of my orders with this knowledge is a punishable offense.  
No one replied, they knew better then to ask uninformed questions at this point.

"What you do not know, is that I have been approached by a third party involved in this war we're in, a breakaway faction not dissimilar to Section31, the Obsidian Order or the former Tal'shiar."  
He pressed a button, random bits of information and several ships projected off the overhead.

"This group, ironically calling themselves the Sardaukar, have taken it upon themselves to fight the enemies of the human race no matter who or what the cost.  
Other then a direct superior officer I have not been able to determine who is responsible for this group, however the technology and discipline I have witnessed suggests possible ties to the Terran Empire."

"And both the Federation and the Empire simply permit them to exist?" Chief engineer Ship asked.

"So it seems, however I am not convinced either knows of the Sardaukar's existence, some of their methods seem somewhat…" He fumbled for words  
"Unorthodox"

"Such as?" Three asked, his chief scientist and fellow misfit.

"According to the information that has been handed to me, they have a history of deploying planet-killing weapons to bring down a confirmed target and threat, something they call a Stoneburner, a remarkably effective weapon of mass-destruction."

"And you wish to associate yourself with these people?" Maxwell Xam asked, tactician and helmsman.

"I already have, on behalf of this crew I have accepted an offer of employment, we're actually paid, most of us can continue doing what we did for Starfleet, but we are granted immunity from Federation reprieve and more importantly we will not sit idly by as our enemies enmass."

He headed back to his own seat, pressing a few buttons as he sat down.

"And that brings me to my next point.  
As you know we are heading to Gamma Orionis, based upon reports that Unimatrix 01 is open for a surgical strike it is or was our intention to finish them, I have new data however."

A holographic projection of the Quadra Sigma system appeared, with a set of bright red blobs in orbit.  
"The Quadra Sigma system, a single yellow dwarf with two planets in orbit, both completely assimilated and under Borg control.  
Recon has detected a temporal vortex and severe Borg mobilization in the area."

"Time travel again, where are they headed?" his chief medical officer Gaylene asked

"Vega colony, four years ago"

Shocked, his officers started to mutter.

"I'm taking a guess here, but not by any chance after that skirmish that happened recently I hope?" FIrst officer Shea asked grimly.

"I am afraid so, portraying a tactical insight quite unlike the Borg have previously demonstrated."

He leaned forward in his chair, folding his hands together resting his elbows on the table.

"I have tentatively accepted the Sardaukar's offer of enlistment, pending our decision we will reach at this table… we can either continue on our heading and hopefully cut of the head of the Borg in this era, condemning the past, or we can join formation with a handful of other Sardaukar ships at the gate and attempt to stop them, again, from altering history."

The realization of lost opportunity settled in, his officers, good friends and loyal members all, locked in shocking silence.

Orus, his Romulan tactical advisor, spoke up.  
"Do we have any on-site information regarding their incursion, any intel regarding their tactics and maneuvers?"  
Deetex signed quietly, as he pressed a few more buttons.

The projection changed into a different system, the Vega colony, with red, blue, yellow and green blobs and lines moving around.

"What are you looking for?" Qu, Deetex's chief tactical officer asked.

"The battle of Vega 3 was known for it's multi sided conflict, Klingon, Federation and Romulan forces were fighting all sides, Commander Donatra was purportedly there as well, but disappeared along with all hands, commanding a Scimitar class dreadnought, the Borg tactics, as far as I can see, use many elements common to her historical exploits."

"You are suggesting the Borg have already breached the Vega system in our timeline, and have assimilated this Donatra?" Mr Ship asked.

"It is likely, if the Borg witnessed her tactics and deemed them more efficient then their own they will perceive the ship, few and captain viable subjects."

"Officially, the events at the Vega system are deemed classified, all that is known is that all sides involved suffered massive casualties, and that the system has been kept off-limits." Deetex intervened, his Starfleet training showing.

"And unofficially?" Shea asked.

Deetex did not reply immediately, instead let the silence settle for a moment.

"Unofficially, all hands were lost during an incursion of, breach yourselves, the Borg."  
Dodging several 'What's and 'excuse me's Deetex continued.

"At the time no one thought much of it, it wasn't the first time the Borg had invaded Federation space, not even the first time for the other involved parties, the Klingons or Romulans, but it was noted that their present ships seemed severely weakened, much of the drones in regeneration or otherwise preoccupied, and severely disorganized."

"I have no recollection of any deployment to that area at that time." Three stated.

"Nor would you, you were separated from The Collective long before that, as was Two" Deetex replied.

"Sir, you are suggesting we impose a paradox, the Borg at the Vega system are the Borg from our era, and your intentions are to stop them?" Mr Sikkuth, the Vulcan chief Mechanic inquired.

Deetex never had much love for Vulcans, and Sikkuth was no exception.  
"No, Mr Sikkuth, I am suggesting we make sure our unofficial history books remain valid, Tegrin has informed me…"  
"Tegrin?"  
"He has informed me that we will have three ships waiting for us at the outskirts of the Quadra Sigma system, himself included."

He signed deeply.

"Lets face it, there is no way to stop them outright, not on our own and definitely not with the aid of Starfleet, so we might as well give it our best ship with the guns we have."

"Why wouldn't Starfleet aid us, isn't Battlegroup Omega in that sector somewhere?"

"Omega is currently entailed in a diplomatic war, making sure the Klingon Defence force stationed there does not abuse the mutual transwarp entry point, they are useless to us regardless of the situation.  
Besides, no self-respecting Starfleet captain would go anywhere near that star system without due paperwork filed in triplicate, we're dealing with a direct violation of the temporal prime-directive."

Silence fell, as the repercussions to their actions started settling in.

EIther end the Borg in this era here and now, or prevent ALL their actions from ever occurring in another timeline.

Slowly Deetex looked up, tired of playing the waiting game.  
He stared each officer in the eyes, starting with Three.

"I owe Starfleet my freedom, without it's intervention I would have remained a mere drone, stripped of individuality and choice, the sheer thought of them gaining an upper hand sends shifters down my spine."

He turned to Xam.

"Hell, either option sounds like fun, flying circles around a cube ought to give me an excuse to exercise my skills at the helm."

Up next was Sikkuth.

"Either course will have repercussions, logic dictates the most drastic objective takes precedence."

Each of his officers had personal motivation for fighting either battle, as Deetex stared at them and listened one by one.

Finally everyone was silent, for a long moment Deetex closed his eyes in thought.

"Then it is decided, we head for Quadra Sigma… and enroll with the Sardaukar."

He stood up.

"We travel back in time, not to change history or to stop them outright, but rather to make sure history plays out as it should?" mr Ship inquired.

"Correct, Seraph to the Bridge, realign our course to the Quadra Sigma system once we enter Gamma Orionis, proceed at maximum Warp."

"Aye sir, ETA at the transwarp gate is 10 minutes." the comm replied.

He cut the comm, and looked back at this officers.

"To your stations, and prepare for battle"

/prologue

'Personal log, Deetex Seraph recording.  
Stardate 86833.1

We ride to battle.  
My recent interaction with Tegrin has left me with some questions yet unanswered, but I am certain the matter will clear up eventually.  
I have ordered a course change, we are now enroute to rendevauze with Tegrin and his men at the Quadra Sigma system.  
According to his report, be as a handful of ships waiting for us there, but they will not wait long, nescecitating the activation of our quantum slipstream drive, in addition to the. Org modified transwarp coils.  
I do not like relaying on technology that is not our own, but in great need all risks are void.

I estimate we should arrive within a few days, for good measure I've asked both Argon and Calisto to determine if they can rendevaux with us within the alotted timeframe, perhaps they can.  
Having a few more weapons in such a fight can make all the difference.

Here's to hope, and the never ending bravado that goes with it.  
"


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir, incoming Flash transmission from DeepSpace 9, it's for you, priority one." Ziva announced.

"Let's have it." Deetex replied, as he tapped a few buttons on his command panel.

A few lines of text started scrolling on his display, followed by his family's coat of arms.  
He kept his demeanor as he read the announcement, barely letting his upturn of emotion show... barely.

"Sir?" Shea asked, looking concerned.

Deetex looked up, a faint glimmer of distress showing in his eyes.

"Bad news?" Xam asked, turning from his helm's console.

Deetex did not reply, instead got up and headed towards his office, quietly.

"What was that about?" Qu asked, confused.

Nobody replied, they knew Deetex well enough not to guess what had him rattled, but it must've been something dramatic.

Orus got up from her station.

"Where are you going?" Shea asked, as Orus made her way to Deetex' office.

"I will talk to him."  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Xam added, just as Orus stepped through the doorway.

"Too late." Qu followed up.

"Takes a Romulan to know a Romulan, huh?" Ship teased.

"Lieutenant Xam, I need not remind you Captain Seraph is only one third Romulan?" Sikkuth intertwined.

"No... no you don't."

"Coffee, double black, hot." Deetex ordered from the replicator.  
A steaming metal mug materialized, the pungent aroma filling his nostrils, as he took a generous gulp.

"What's wrong?" Orus asked.  
"I prefer not to talk about it."  
"A comment not nessesarely indicitive of your refusal." she retorted.  
Deetex tossed her a glare, and took another swig.  
"You will not play that Vulcan routine on me, not now."  
"Then tell me what has upset you in this manner and I will have no reason to."

He sighed, and gently put his mug down.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked, as he pointed to something hanging on his wall.  
A large metal framwork encasing the head of what appeared to be some kind of horned animal, the brass texture of the head accented with Reds and Golds along the rim.

"I believe it is your family's crest."

Deetex signed, as he sat down in his chair and slumped.  
Now his sorrow was plain as day.

"The message contained an obituary, a will, and a deed of ownership and inheritence, as of yesterday morning, I am the solitary heir to my family's fief on Bajor."

"Your... aunt was the last surviving member of your family, was she not?"

"Yes, my father's side of the family was all wiped out in a Borg attack, that's the risk attached to running a convoy of freighters through space I suppose.  
As for my mother's side, all surviving members are... were human, their lifespans simply did not match the other half, my aunt was the last survivor."

He picked up a PADD and started scrolling through the text.

"According to the obituary, she died in her sleep, natural causes appearently, at least she felt nothing of it."

"Then it is your human side that has you so upset?"

"That, and the fact I am now, appearently, royalty, the fief spans several hundret acres and has a fairly profitable trade in forresting and vinyards."

Orus cocked her head sideways, honestly surprised.  
"How is this upsetting?"

"It is upsetting because I am not made out for that kind of work, I am not some pompous burocrat ready and willing to sit behind a desk, or on a throne for that matter... I am a soldier, a warrior, my place is in the field of battle, not a field of farm lands!"

"Then what of your sister?"

"Calisto is even less suitable for such a burden, she would not last a day in court."

"Then the way I see it, you being the lesser of two evils, it is your duty to continue the family tradition to the best of your capabilities... are you willing to shirk in your duties to better your personal comfort?"

Orus knew this was a dangerous game they started, but she held her posture, defiantly stating what she knew would strike Deetex deep in his morals.

He glared at her, running the numbers in his head, determining how to respond.  
At the last moment he sighed, and turned the PADD off.  
"Mr Sikkuth would be appouled by such a twist of logic... Very well played Orus."

She bowed slightly, grinning.

"So what title shall we affix to you?"

Deetex headed back to the bridge, stopping halfway past the doorway.

"While on this ship, you shall continue to address me as Sir, however if nessesary, you may call me... Baron."


End file.
